Der HogwartsExpress
by routerf
Summary: Der Hogwarts-Express fährt jeden Tag. Auch wenn niemand mitfährt. Niemand, außer dem Zugführer und der Süßigkeitenfrau. Eine Zugfahrt...
1. 1 September 1991

**Vorwort**

Als erstes: Die Geschichte ist nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Es ist zwar keine wirkliche Parodie, aber naja...ihr werdet ja sehen.

Mir war an diversen Stellen in den Harry Potter Büchern aufgefallen, dass der Hogwarts-Express anscheinend jeden Tag fährt. Schließlich wird den Schülern öfter mal gesagt „Wenn ihr Scheiße baut, nehmt ihr den Zug nach Hause".

Da das aber wohl eher selten der Fall ist, aber irgendwelche Leute sehr wohl in der Lage sind mit dem Zug zu Schule zu kommen, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass der Zug wirklich jeden Tag fährt, bloß meistens leer.

Aber der Zug fährt ja nicht von allein. Der Zugführer ist also immer mit von der Partie. Und für den Fall, dass doch jemand mitfährt, will der- oder diejenige bestimmt auch versorgt werden. Dementsprechenden ist auch die Süßigkeitenhexe jedes Mal dabei.

Aber was zum Teufel machen zwei Leute in einem langen Zug, auf einer langen Fahrt ohne Gesellschaft oder Abwechslung ? Und das jeden Tag ?

Diese Fanfiction soll das Ganze etwas beleuchten.

Es sind zwei Kapitel:

Das erste Kapitel spielt während Harrys erster Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, also am 1. September 1991.

Das zweite Kapitel spielt ein paar Jahre später mitten im Schuljahr, ohne Fahrgäste, im Dezember 1994.

Jeder Tag wird von dem Zugführer und der Süßigkeitenhexe aus der eigenen Perspektive ineinander übergehend erzählt. Die beiden wechseln sich immer (gekennzeichnet durch die horizontalen Linien). Wer gerade erzählt, dürft ihr selber raten, so schwer ist das auch nicht :)

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, ist Eigentum von J.K. Rowling (und Bloomsbury und Warner Bros. und Carlsen und weiteren 10387 Verlagen).

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, habe das auch nicht vor und möchte in keinster Weise Harry Potter, dem Harry Potter Universum oder den oben genannten Personen und Firmen schaden (also vor allem Personen).

Ich bitte zu beachten, dass dieser Disclaimer auch für Kapitel 2 gilt.

Für etwaige Rechtschreibfehler (dazu zähle ich jetzt auch mal Satzzeichenfehler, Groß- und Kleinschreibung etc.) entschuldige ich mich. Wenn ihr was findet, teilt mir das doch bitte mit, dann kann ich das noch korrigieren :)

So, genug des Vorgeplänkels...Ich präsentiere:

**Der Hogwarts-Express**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen !

**1. September 1991**

Da sind sie also wieder. Frisch aus den Ferien. Ich gehe gemächlich den Gang entlang, während sie einsteigen. Immer weiter. Bis ganz nach hinten. Denn dort gibt es umgebautes Abteil, ein Lager. Ein Lager für alles, was ich liebe und glücklicherweise verkaufe.

„Toffeebohne". Die Tür zum Lager gleitet auf. Das Passwort hat Dumbledore sich ausgedacht (Wer sonst nimmt als Passwort immer Süßigkeiten ? Niemand...außer mir).

Und nun stehe ich hier. In diesem kleinen Paradies. Über dreißig verschiedene Süßigkeiten und von allem genug, um ganz Hogwarts zu versorgen (Ich bewundere Dumbledore immernoch für dieses außergewöhnliche Stück Raumkrümmungsmagie).

Mein Wagen steht hinter der Tür bereit. Noch ist er leer, doch nicht mehr lange. Ich befülle ihn routiniert mit allem, was den Kindern schmeckt. Nach den vielen Jahren, die ich hier arbeite, weiß ich, was besonders oft und gern gekauft wird. Ich habe mein Beladungssystem in dieser Zeit perfektioniert, sodass ich eigentlich nie Nachschub brauche, der Wagen aber auch nicht überläuft. Nach und nach packe ich alles ein, meine Hände greifen blind nach Bohnen, Kesselkuchen, Lakritz-Zauberstäben und Gummischlangen.

Jetzt wo der Wagen voll ist, sind meine eigenen Behälter an der Reihe. Ich habe auf jeder Fahrt ein Schälchen voll mit meinen Lieblingssachen dabei. Allen voran jede Menge Schokofrösche. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich Dumbledore als Arbeitgeber habe. Wer sonst würde mir erlauben, meine Waren selber zu konsumieren ?

Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich ihn fragte, ob ich meine Taschen mit den Süßigkeiten füllen dürfe. „Gabriele", hatte er mit einem Zwinkern gesagt, „Ich kann Dir doch nichts verbieten, was ich selber tun würde". Und so habe ich seit damals die offizielle Erlaubnis. Das Leben ist doch schön.

Ich öffne die Tür und schiebe den Wagen vorsichtig über die Schwelle. Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück schließe ich die Paradiespforte und mache mich auf den Weg. Ich muss nach ganz vorne. Ich fange immer vorne an, die Süßigkeiten zu verkaufen. Außerdem muss doch Tony seine Ration kriegen, bevor wir losfahren. Ich schiebe den Wagen gemütlich von Abteil zu Abteil, von Waggon zu Waggon.

Nach einigen Minuten bin ich an der Tür zur Lok und klopfe dreimal.

* * *

><p>Es klopft an der Tür. Ich drehe mich um, öffne die Tür und sehe, wie erwartet, Gabriele vor mir stehen. Sie hält mir eine Tüte mit allen möglichen Naschereien vor die Augen. „Danke" murmele ich, nehme ihr die Tüte aus der Hand und schenke ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Insgeheim freue ich mich riesig. Gabriele stellt immer die schönsten Kreationen zusammen und wenn man bei Süßigkeiten nicht wählerisch ist, erhält man die leckersten Mischungen.<p>

Aber bevor ich in die Tüte schaue, muss ich meine Pflicht erfüllen. Mit einem Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr sehe ich den Sekundenzeiger tickend Richtung 11 Uhr wandern. Um 10:59 Uhr und 45 Sekunden klappen die Türen zu. Um 10:59 Uhr und 55 Sekunden drücke ich die Pfeife. Um Punkt 11 Uhr drehe ich den Geschwindigkeitsregler langsam nach oben und meine große, rote Lokomotive setzt sich ächzend in Gang.

Durch den vielen Dampf sehe ich erstaunte Augen von kleinen Kindern, die wohl noch zu jung für Hogwarts sind. Ich lächele in mich hinein und versuche abzuschätzen, wann heute der erste kleine Junge schüchtern an die Tür klopft und fragt, ob er sich einmal umschauen dürfte. Ich schätze etwa zwei Stunden. Länger hat es noch nie gedauert.

* * *

><p>Der Zug setzt sich in Bewegung und auch ich stehe auf und schiebe den Wagen zum ersten Abteil. Hier vorne sind die Vertrauensschüler. Sie haben zu Anfang immer schon eine Besprechung und brauchen etwas zwischen den Zähnen, um gut denken zu können.<p>

Ich schiebe die Abteiltür auf und lächele in die Runde. „Etwas vom Wagen gefällig ?" Wie immer ist hier das Echo relativ groß. Sie alle wissen, was sie gern mögen und haben auch genug Taschengeld dabei.

Ein rothaariger Junge mit Hornbrille bittet um ein halbes Stück Kesselkuchen. „Nur ein halbes ?", frage ich unverständlich. Er murmelt etwas von „nicht mehr leisten" und ich reiche ihm sein Stück. So viel zu „sie haben genug Taschengeld dabei". Der Junge tut mir Leid. Ein halbes Stück Kesselkuchen ? Ich zwinkere ihm zu und reiche ihm im Hinausgehen noch ein ganzen Stück. Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Fahrt und mache mich auf den Weg zum nächsten Abteil.

* * *

><p>Wir fahren jetzt schon eine Viertelstunde. Gerade haben wir den letzten Vorort Londons Richtung Norden verlassen. In einer Minuten ist der See mit dem roten Sand drumherum auf der linken Seite sichtbar. Ich kenne die Landschaft und habe mir jedes Detail eingeprägt, der Weg ist lang, aber sehr schön.<p>

Jemand klopft an die Tür. Nanu, hat Gabriele ein Problem mit dem Wagen ? Oder sollte das der erste kleine Junge sein, der die Lok bewundern will ?

Ich öffne die Tür. Doch es ist weder Gabriele noch ein kleiner Junge. Ein junges Mädchen, so wie sie aussieht eine Erstklässlerin, mit brauen, buschigen Haaren und großen Vorderzähnen steht vor mir. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wann wir in Hogwarts ankommen."

„Wir sind doch eben erst losgefahren. Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts dauert einige Stunden. Komm' doch später nochmal vorbei, dann kann ich Dir genauer sagen, wann wir da sind." „Danke, Sir"

Und weg ist sie. Natürlich hätte ich ihr genau sagen können, wann wir in Hogwarts ankommen. Aber eine vertröstende Antwort ist doch besser als ein niederschmetterndes „Sechs Stunden und fünfunddreißig Minuten". Schließlich ist sie ein Kind und lange Reisen weder gewohnt noch besonders zugeneigt.

Aber ich ärgere mich doch ein wenig. Das erste Mal seit 37 Jahren lag ich mit meiner Prognose falsch. Nicht ein wenig daneben, nicht ein wenig verschätzt, sondern so richtig falsch. Als wollte ich sanft beschleunigen und stattdessen versehentlich die Notbremse ziehen.

* * *

><p>„Was hätte ihr gern ?" Ich stecke meinen Kopf durch eine Abteiltür am Ende des zweiten Waggons.<p>

Ein blasser Junge mit blonden Haaren reagiert. „Wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit besäßen uns zu sagen, was sie anbieten, würde ich mir überlegen, diese Frage zu beantworten."

Ich fühle mich ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Natürlich kenne ich etwas unfreundliche Schüler, aber dieser Junge scheint erst eingeschult zu werden. Ich unterdrücke „Die Jugend von heute" zu denken, in Gedanken daran, dass dieser Junge zum Glück nur eine Ausnahme ist.

Während ich dem Jungen freundlich aufzähle, was ich verkaufe, mustert dieser meinen Wagen. Mitten in meiner Auskunft meint er: „Wir nehmen drei Packungen Toffees, sieben Schokofrösche, zwei Carameleclairs und eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, oder Jungs." Die beiden anderen Jungs schauen ihn dümmlich an und nicken synchron. Der blonde Junge zieht einen edel wirkenden Lederbeutel mit den Initialen D.M. aus der Umhangtasche und gibt mir zwei Galleonen. Als ich ihm das Wechselgeld geben will, streckt er mir die Hand entgegen. „Stimmt so", meint er gönnerhaft. Mit einem gekünsteltem „Danke", verlasse ich das Abteil.

Ein paar Abteile weiter sitzen ein Junge mit rundem Gesicht und ein Mädchen, mit brauen, buschigen Haaren. Als ich hineingehe, stottert der Junge etwas über „meine Großmutter", verstummt aber, als er mich sieht. Ich grinse die beiden an. „Wollt ihr etwas vom Süßigkeitenwagen?" Der Junge kauft sich Bertie Botts Bohnen. Das hätte ich ihm eigentlich nicht zugetraut. Er sieht nicht so mutig aus, jede Sorte zu probieren. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich habe so viele Bohnen in meinem Leben gegessen, dass ich keine Sorte ausgelassen haben kann. Ich bin mir fast sicher die einzige zu sein, die jemals die Geschmackrichtung „Verbranntes Stechpalmenzauberstabholz" gekostet hat. Als ich das Mädchen fragend angucke meint sie verlegen: „Ich nehme nichts, Danke. Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte."

Wenn Du wüsstest, was Dir entgeht, denke ich, sage aber nur: „Na dann, einen schönen ersten Schultag euch beiden."

...

Ich bin inzwischen im letzten Waggon angelangt. Im ersten Abteil sitzen zwei Jungs. Einer mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und einem Fleck auf der Nase. Der Andere mit einer kaputten Brille, zerzausten Harren und einer Narbe auf der Stirn. Moment ? Eine Narbe ? Ist das etwa... Ist das etwa tatsächlich Harry Potter ? Muss er wohl, das Alter stimmt.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen ?" Der Rotschopf nuschelt etwas wie „habe Brote dabei", doch Harry Potter kauft von allem etwas. Elf Silbersickel und sieben Knuts später, ist der Sitz neben ihm voll beladen, mit all den Köstlichkeiten, die auch ich so liebe.

Während ich den Wagen weiterschiebe denke ich nach. Du hast gerade den berühmten Harry Potter getroffen. Er hat bei Dir eingekauft. Wenn ich das mal irgendwem erzähle. Aber all das aufzuzählen, was er gekauft hat, klingt vielleicht etwas langweilig. Aber es war schon einiges gewesen. Ich werde einfach erzählen, dass er „Wir hätten gern alles!" gesagt hätte. So würde diese Begegnung für mich nicht ihren Charme verlieren, wenn sie irgendwann später mal weitererzählt oder verfilmt würde.

* * *

><p>Wir sind eindeutig in Schottland. So grüne, feuchte, schöne und monumentale Natur gibt es nur hier. Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopft.<p>

Wieder ist es das Mädchen.

„Sir, können Sie mir jetzt sagen, wann wir ankommen ?"

Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf die langsam dunkel werdende Landschaft draußen. „Gleich", brumme ich zur Antwort.

Das Mädchen sieht, obgleich dieser spärlichen Information, ein wenig enttäuscht drein, bedankt sich aber brav und geht.

Ich bin kurz davor, sie zurückzurufen und ihr zu sagen, dass „gleich" in diesem Fall etwa 90 Minuten sind, aber nein. Ich mache ja schließlich ein paar Minuten vor der Ankunft meine Ansage. Sie wird dann schon wissen, wie gleich wir da sind.

* * *

><p>Ich verstaue den Wagen wieder in meinem Paradies. Als ich die letzte Schachtel wieder in das Regal gestellt habe, sehe ich in meinem Wagen ein fette Kröte sitzen. „Na, wem bist du denn abgehauen ?", frage ich sie. Keine Antwort. Hätte ich mir fast gedacht. Als ich wieder Richtung Lok gehe, kommt mir der rundgesichtige Junge entgegen. „Möchtest Du noch etwas Süßes ?", frage ich ihn. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass der Junge aussieht, als hätte er geweint. „Nein", schnieft er, „Ich habe Travor verloren und suche ihn." „Ist Travor ein Kröte ?" „Ja." Ich greife in meine Tasche und ziehe die fette Kröte heraus. „Du solltest ihm unbedingt mehr Eismäsuse geben, neben denen habe ich ihn jedenfalls gefunden." „Danke", stammelt der Junge und greift nach seiner Kröte.<p>

Ich gehe weiter. Aus einiger Entfernung höre ich ein Mädchen sagen, „Ich schlage vor, ihr beeilt euch ein wenig und zieht eure Umhänge an. Ich war gerade vorn beim Zugführer, und er sagt, wir sind gleich da".

Ein paar Waggons weiter höre ich aus jedem Abteil nur einen Namen „Harry Potter ist hier", „Ich hab gehört, dass Potter mit im Zug ist". Ich lächele vor mich hin. Ja, Harry Potter ist ab jetzt in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Ich greife nach dem magischen Mikrofon. „In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts an. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht."<p>

Langsam drehe ich den Geschwindigkeitsregler nach unten und halte passgenau im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade.


	2. 6 Dezember 1994

** 6. Dezember 1994**

Der Anblick ist schon beeindruckend. Etwas großes, nicht zu identifizierendes steht mitten auf Gleis 9¾. Der Bahnsteig ist eingedeckt in knöchelhohen Schnee und es ist kälter als in den Gefriertruhe, die die Muggel in ihren Supermärkten haben. Das Große, was das steht ist der Hogwarts-Express. Eingedeckt in Schnee. Von der roten Farbe der Lok ist nicht viel zu sehen. Auch die Waggons sind einheitlich weiß. Alle, bis auf den letzten. Dort ist das Fenster zum Gang von innen erleuchtet, jedenfalls wirkt der Schnee dort wärmer. Gabriele ist wohl gerade in ihrem Lager. Wollen wir ihr doch mal einen kleinen Schreck bereiten. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab, richte ihn auf den langen Zug und lasse ihn in die Höhe schnellen. Gefühlte zwei Tonnen Schnee erheben sich vom Hogwarts-Express und schweben brav Richtung Muggel-London. Das Dach vom Buckingham Palast hält das aus. Gabriele hat anscheinend nichts gemerkt. Schade aber auch.

* * *

><p>Fährt heute überhaupt irgendwer mit ? Bestimmt nicht. Mein Wagen kann getrost in der Kammer stehen bleiben. Und meine Taschen fülle ich trotzdem. Draußen ist es dermaßen kalt und weiß, dass die Eismäuse heute außen vor bleiben. Lieber viel Schokolade, die hält warm. Ich gehe auf den Gang und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigt mir einen weiterhin eingeschneiten Bahnhof Kings Cross. Aber warum kann ich durch das Fenster schauen ? War da nicht vorher alles voll mit Schnee ? Tony muss wohl da sein. Ich schlendere durch den Zug und klopfe an die Tür. Fast augenblicklich öffnet Tony, der noch seinen dicken Umhang trägt. Ich ziehe etwas aus meiner Tasche und drücke es ihm in die Hand. Er schaut darauf nieder. „Was ist das ?", will er wissen. „Ein Schokoladennikolaus. Heute ist der ", erinnere ich ihn. „Aber das feiern wir Zauberer doch gar nicht, oder ?" „Trotzdem. Er sieht gut aus und schmeckt köstlich. Glaub mir!" Ich drehe mich um, und kann mir das Lachen über sein Gesicht gerade so verkneifen.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriele, Gabriele...Die ist vielleicht komisch drauf. Aber wen wundert das ? Wer jeden Tag von London nach Hogwarts und wieder zurück fährt, ohne Fahrgäste, mit vielen Süßigkeiten...das hinterlässt Spuren.<p>

Ich überprüfe erstmal die Lok. Ein paar Zauber später weiß ich,dass alles in Ordnung ist. Welch Überraschung ! Ich schaue auf meine Uhr (die draußen ist immernoch verschneit). Eine Minute vor Elf. Ich starte die Maschinen mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs.

* * *

><p>Ich gehe durch den Zug. In ein paar Tagen fangen die Weihnachtsferien an. Dann muss der Zug tiptop aussehen und alles sollte heile sein. Für ersteres sind ein paar Hauselfen zuständig. Die Qualitätsprüfung übernimmt offiziell allerdings niemand, daher tu ich das. Ich habe sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Und weil ich ja eigentlich Narrenfreiheit habe, überprüfe ich zuerst den Platz, den ich am liebsten mag. Er ist im vierten Waggon, im hinteren Drittel, das vorletzte Abteil auf der linken Seite, der Platz am Fenster in Fahrtrichtung. Vor einigen Jahren war dieser Sitz von einer Katze zerkratzt und im Anschluss von einigen Zaubern getroffen worden. Anstatt den Sitz zu reparieren, wurde ein neuer eingebaut. Von außen sieht er genau so aus, wie die anderen. Aber er ist so furchtbar gemütlich. Man versinkt in dem Sitz und kann seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze legen, die dreimal weicher ist, als jedes Kissen. Ich liebe diesen Platz und niemand hat etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich hier jetzt hinsetze. Ach ja!<p>

* * *

><p>Wir fahren schon eine kleine Weile. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich diesen Job hier überhaupt habe. Die Lok würde auch von alleine fahren. Aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten hab ich doch zu tun. Zum Beispiel sicherstellen, dass die Lok nicht zu schnell fährt. Nach Absatz 2 des Paragraphen 148 aus der Ordnung für das magische Verkehrswesen von 1745 darf eine dampfbetriebene Lok mit einer zulässigen Gesamtlast von weniger als 50 Tonnen nicht schneller als 80 Meilen pro Stunde fahren. Ich hasse diese Beamtensprache ! Als Dumbledore mir von diesem Gesetz erzählte, hielt ich das für einen Witz. Von der Sinnlosigkeit abgesehen, bezweifelte ich damals stark, dass der Hogwarts-Express je eine solches Tempo erreichen könnte. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt. In einem unachtsamen Moment hatte die Lok knapp 115 Meilen pro Stunde geschafft (Dumbledore musste 35 Galleonen Bußgeld an das Ministerium schicken).<p>

* * *

><p>Was muss ich sonst noch tun ? Überwachen, dass die Überwachungszauber für die Maschinen nicht an Wirkkraft verlieren. Ich überwache also die Wächter. Klingt sehr nach Dumbledore. Ich setze mich an das Fahrerpult und lausche dem stetigen Rhythmus der Lok.<p>

* * *

><p>Noch immer sitze ich auf meinem Lieblingsplatz und träume vor mich hin. Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen ? Ich erinnere mich noch. Damals arbeitete ich noch im Honigtopf. Eines Tages kam Dumbledore ins Geschäft. Er war öfter da, fast schon ein Stammgast. Allerdings kaufte er diesmal nichts. Er sagte, dass er einen wichtigen Posten zu besetzen hätte und dass ich die perfekte Wahl sei. Der Mann war wirklich komisch, aber ich hatte angenommen. Und nun sitze ich hier. Glücklich !<p>

* * *

><p>Geschwindigkeit okay, Zauber okay, Lok okay, Strecke okay. Ich hab mal wieder nichts zu tun. Früher habe ich versucht mich abzulenken. Zu meinen liebsten Hobbys gehörten Bäume am Rand zählen, Städtenamen raten und Figuren in Wolken zu erkennen. Doch auf Dauer war auch das nicht sonderlich spannend. Ich hatte mich auch schon öfter gefragt, warum ich mir das antue. Aber ich schuldete es Dumbledore. Er hatte damals vor dem Zaubergammot dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht nach Askaban musste. Er hatte an meine Unschuld geglaubt. Er hatte mir geglaubt, dass nicht ich eine Muggelfamilie gefoltert hatte, sondern ein Todesser mit meinem Zauberstab Amok gelaufen war. Seitdem arbeitete ich für Dumbledore und war froh darüber. Lieber etwas Langeweile als ewige Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und gegen Langeweile habe ich ja inzwischen etwas gefunden...<p>

* * *

><p>Wir sind zwar erst drei Stunden unterwegs, aber ich fühle mich schon etwas gelangweilt. Warum muss dieser Zug auch wirklich jeden Tag fahren ? Ja klar, ab und zu fährt wirklich jemand mit, aber die meiste Zeit fahren wir leer. Die vier Termine im Jahr, wo tatsächlich Schüler mitfahren, sind auf das ganze Jahr gesehen, wirklich wenig. Ohne die Naschereien hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon gekündigt. Und ohne Tony hätte ich wahrscheinlich ebenfalls gekündigt. Ich gehe wieder nach vorne, klopfe diesmal nicht, sondern gehe einfach hinein. „Ich hab schon auf Dich gewartet", höre ich eine Stimme hinter der Tür. Ich muss lachen. „Und ich hab mich schon drauf gefreut" Ich ziehe ihn hinter der Tür hervor und schließe ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Doch, das Leben ist schön. <p>

**Nachwort**

So, die Zugfahrt ist für uns vorbei und aus Pietäts- und Jugendschutzgründen wird die letzte Szene nicht weiter beschrieben. Ihr könnt euch euren Teil ja denken :)

Wer bis hierher gelesen hat: Danke. Über eine Review würde ich freuen

Tschüss und bis zum nächsten Mal

routerf

**Facts zu der Geschichte**

Der Name Tony ist eine winzige Hommage an Coldmirror, die in „Harry Potter und der Plastik Pokal" einen Tony erwähnt, der Hagrid Flirttips gibt :) Ich dachte, das passt ganz gut zu einem alten Eisenbahner, der seinen Spaß im Zug hat.


End file.
